


I Choose You

by Serenityyyy



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, MNL48
Genre: F/F, PikaBabe, awit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Jem always tells Dana to choose happiness - so she does.
Relationships: Dana Leanne Brual/Jemimah Caldejon
Kudos: 1





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> hallo pikababe kayo dyan

"Choose happiness everyday."

That is what you've always told me. And that's the reason why I kept on loving you. You're my happiness. I chose you. Always. Always.

That was why I held on.

You told me to choose happiness and I chose you.

But now, I'm letting you go. I'm not choosing to be with you anymore.

You are my happiness, but I'm not yours.

At least, not anymore.

Why would I choose to be with you when I know you're not happy with me anymore? I love you, Jemimah. I really do. So much that I would rather see you happy with someone else than being with me in pain.

I'm sorry, Jemimah. This time, I choose your happiness.


End file.
